Patent Document 1 discloses a table including a leg adjuster forming an extension portion of a leg. The leg adjuster has a threaded portion screwed into a lower end portion of the leg and functions as a height adjusting mechanism in which the length of the leg is adjusted by rotating the threaded portion.